<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Drarry/哈德】【授权翻译】Dear Santa, From Draco（一发完） by runeseer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479307">【Drarry/哈德】【授权翻译】Dear Santa, From Draco（一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer'>runeseer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Letters to Santa, M/M, Young Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当德拉科无意中从他父亲和他伯伯西弗勒斯那里听说，哈利·波特被锁在小小的碗橱里时，他决心救他，因此他写了封信给最能完成这项拯救任务的人——圣诞老人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, implied background Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Drarry/哈德】【授权翻译】Dear Santa, From Draco（一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110592">Dear Santa, From Draco</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy">mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：本文设定卢修斯已婚，和西弗勒斯为婚外恋关系，此事一直瞒着德拉科。<br/>本文暗示哈德。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科正用他白嫩的小手指紧紧捏住蜡笔，试图在那本《神奇动物图画书》上涂色，他坐在暖暖的壁炉前的地板上。马尔福庄园外，雪花纷纷扬扬从空中落下。纳西莎坐在德拉科对面的沙发上，正捧着一本书在读。突然一声巨响在门厅回荡，德拉科兴奋地抬起头，他听到了西弗伯伯的说话声从门厅传来。他丢下蜡笔，站起身，穿着睡裤的小胖腿在地上啪嗒啪嗒的跑着，直到门厅——他的西弗伯伯就站在那里和他父亲热烈地讨论着什么。德拉科瞧了瞧他们，躲在门边，以免打扰他们。</p><p>    “一个碗橱！！！！”西弗勒斯气愤地吼道，头靠在卢修斯肩上。卢修斯叹了口气，用双臂搂住那个男人：“阿不思怎么允许这个发生？！！！”他问。德拉科目不转睛地看着他的父亲和伯伯，他从未见过西弗伯伯哭过。“那些卑鄙的麻瓜！！！看在梅林的份儿上，他才六岁。他们把他当家养小精灵一样使唤，只让他住在天杀的碗橱里！！！”他颤抖地说：“阿不思怎么能让莉莉的儿子被这样对待？！！！被这些…这些…渣滓，混账东西，他妈的地球上最没人情味的败类。他们夫妻为救他的生命而死，这已经糟透了，现在还把他锁起来？！！他就像被彻底丢弃了一样！！！”德拉科的嘴唇因为西弗伯伯的话而颤抖着，他看到西弗伯伯趴在他父亲的肩膀上痛哭起来。</p><p>“我很抱歉，亲爱的。”卢修斯说道，用手轻轻摸了摸西弗勒斯的后背。</p><p>“这是不对的，可怜的小哈利。”他哽咽道：“肯定有——我们可以——”西弗勒斯突然用手捂住嘴巴，因为他看见德拉科眼里闪着泪花站在他们身后。“噢，德拉科小宝贝。”西弗勒斯从金发男人的怀抱中挣脱出来，快步走到德拉科身边，蹲下后直起身子，刚好和德拉科一样高。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，抬起头看着他的伯伯。</p><p>“哈——哈利·波特住在碗橱？”他又吸了吸鼻子。西弗勒斯叹了口气，把德拉科紧搂在怀里。</p><p>“不该让你听到这个的，小龙。“他叹了口气，无可奈何地看了卢修斯一眼。纳西莎出现在门厅，看到她哭泣的儿子躲在丈夫情人的怀里，她垂下了眼睛。</p><p>“出什么事了？”</p><p>“哈——哈利——波——波特他——住在碗橱里。”德拉科抽泣了声，纳西莎倒吸了一口气。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，这是真的吗？”她问道，西弗勒斯皱着眉头，但还是点点头。“为什么阿不思会允许发生这种事？！！！”</p><p>“我也不清楚。”他承认。然后把德拉科抱起来放在他母亲怀里。德拉科一被纳西莎接住，就把小脸埋在纳西莎的肩窝里，母亲身上散发出淡淡的香水味让他觉得安心。他边闻着，边轻声哭泣着。她把他搂得更紧了，因为哭泣，他还打起了嗝，纳西莎叹了口气，轻轻地拍着他的背。</p><p>“小龙，睡觉时间到了。”她柔声说，抱着他走上楼进入他的房间，只留下西弗勒斯和卢修斯待在原地。纳西莎把她儿子小心翼翼地放在床上，然后把被子盖在他身上。</p><p>“会有人去救他吗，妈妈？”德拉科问。纳西莎盯着儿子那张皱成一团的脸。</p><p>“我相信会有人去救他的，小龙宝贝。”她说，吻了吻他的小脸蛋儿。德拉科蜷缩在温暖的被子下，等他母亲离开关上门。</p><p>“我知道谁可以救哈利。”德拉科自言自语道。随后他钻出被窝，跳下床，跑到卧室另一边的小书桌前，拿出一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，尽最大努力整洁、快速地写好纸条。</p><p>德拉科把羊皮纸叠好然后打开卧室窗户，随后走到房间一角的猫头鹰架那里，那只猫头鹰还在沉睡。他露出一个笑容，用小手轻柔地抚摸着猫头鹰白色的羽毛，然后把纸条绑在了猫头鹰的腿上。</p><p>“帮忙找到圣诞老人，阿提格斯！”他说。那只猫头鹰琥铂色的大眼睛慢慢睁开，然后盯着德拉科看了一会儿。“去找圣诞老人，他在北极。”猫头鹰拍打着翅膀，从猫头鹰架上跳到窗户边，然后郑重的拍了拍翅膀，飞向窗外。德拉科站在窗前看着那只越飞越远的猫头鹰：它消失在漫天大雪里。一切都会好起来的，他想着。圣诞老人会去救哈利的。德拉科关上窗户，重新爬回床上，又盖好被子。随后他打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，想着他的新朋友，他会在圣诞节的早晨出现在他面前的，一定会的。</p><p> </p><p>***北极***</p><p>   圣诞老人坐在壁炉旁的软垫椅子上，检查着礼物清单，马上就是圣诞节了。这时，有只猫头鹰用喙敲了敲他的窗户。圣诞老人抬头看着猫头鹰，然后挥了一下他的魔杖。猫头鹰看起来快冻僵了，几乎直接瘫在圣诞老人脚边的壁炉旁。圣诞老人皱着眉打量着猫头鹰，然后从它脚上取下信件，把猫头鹰挪到了离壁炉更近的地方，然后他用魔杖变出一个软垫，然后弄来了一些水和猫头鹰食，然后把这只失去意识的猫头鹰安顿好后，他打开了信。</p><p>亲爱的圣诞老人：</p><p>我的名字叫德拉科·马尔福，我今年六岁半了，我需要您的帮助，帮助拯救哈利·波特。他和一些吝啬的麻瓜们住在一起，我想请您救救他，顺便把他带到英格兰威尔特郡的马尔福庄园。我发誓我今年过得很好，请您帮帮我。</p><p>请您帮忙，谢谢您。</p><p>并且，如果不是太麻烦的话，我能要一个新的训练用扫帚吗？</p><p>                                                                 德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福</p><p>    圣诞老人读了一遍又一遍。一个碗橱？哈利·波特？即使是圣诞老人，也是听闻大难不死男孩的故事的。什么样的麻瓜会对他做这种事？！！圣诞老人摇摇头，他无权绑架一个孩子然后再把他带给另一个孩子。然而，他很难拒绝这个小男孩的请求。毕竟，这孩子只是想把哈利·波特从忽视和虐待中拯救出来，如果圣诞老人无法做到这一点，那么还有谁能做到？圣诞老人看了看他的表，差不多是麻瓜世界的半夜时间了，他站起来，伸了个懒腰，准备开始投送礼物。但首先，他需要拜访一位老朋友。</p><p> </p><p>***女贞路4号***</p><p>    哈利在碗橱里睡得正香，就听到壁炉轰隆隆地响起来。一个身穿翠绿色斗篷的高个子男人从中走了出来。碗橱的门打开了，哈利吓了一跳。那个男人接近他时，他睁大眼睛，努力贴紧碗橱的后壁。</p><p>“你——你是谁？”哈利问，心砰砰直跳。</p><p>“我是圣诞老人啊。”圣诞老人笑着说：“快出来啊。”向哈利伸出戴着手套的手。哈利盯着那个大胡子男人，握住了他的手。他紧张地打量着碗橱外面，心想这一定是个恶作剧，没准下一秒弗农姨夫或者佩妮姨妈就会嘲笑他，然后把他继续锁在碗橱里，直到新年。哈利打了个哆嗦，破旧的睡衣松松垮垮的挂在他身上。他站在少许月光透过窗户照进来的昏暗走廊里。就在这时，哈利发现房间的角落站着一个身影——个子很高，有着深色的毛和犄角。哈利想要尖叫、哭泣或者直接逃跑，他想着圣诞老人为什么会带着这东西出来，但那个正在爬楼梯的身影完全没注意到哈利。“他可不是为你而来的，我的孩子，”圣诞老人温柔地笑着说：“那么，现在请跟我来。”圣诞老人握着他的手，领着他走向壁炉。哈利睁大了眼睛，然后圣诞老人从口袋里掏出一点粉末，扔向壁炉大喊：“马尔福庄园！”那冰冷的火焰包围住了他们，哈利的心越跳越快，客厅消失了，尖叫声在他们身后响起，他们飞速地朝前飞去。几秒钟之后，目的地到了。哈利猛地从壁炉里甩了出来，栽倒在地上。</p><p>一个金发女人站起来，立刻走到他身边，另外两个男人站在角落，盯着这边。哈利抬起头看着那个女人，他睁大了眼睛。“你是…哈利·波特吗？”她研究着他的伤疤问道。哈利紧张地点点头，四处打量着房间。随后那个黑发的男人瞪大了眼睛，他跑到哈利跟前，把他的刘海撩了起来，盯着额头上的伤疤。“你怎么到这里来的？”女人盯着他身后的壁炉问道，哈利顺着她的目光看去，此刻壁炉里空无一人，圣诞老人消失了，壁炉里的火焰也消失了，他紧张地咽了口唾液。</p><p>“我…圣诞老人吧，我想，他带我来的。”他平静地回答。房间里的大人们面面相觑，又低头看着他。那个女人召唤了什么，下一秒，一个有着大眼睛和像蝙蝠一样尖耳朵的生物出现了，哈利大吃一惊。</p><p>“多比，”那个女人说：“让哈利洗个澡，再给他件干净的睡衣，让他睡到幼儿房去。”叫多比的小生物点点头，朝着小男孩伸出一只手。哈利环视了下房间，拉着小生物的手，跟着他走出那个漂亮的大房间，走到走廊然后上了楼。</p><p>哈利惊讶地打量着四周，他想知道自己究竟在什么地方。他确信这一定是个梦，因为有魔法。但圣诞老人根本不存在，哈利知道这点，。德思礼一家早就说过。尽管如此，这仍然是哈利做的最不可思议的梦，他忍不住想着它会把他带到哪儿去。</p><p>二十分钟过后，哈利躺在一张床——床还是从一匹摇摆的木马变来的。他眨着眼睛看了半天那张床，随后那个小生物帮他爬上床。床褥是那样的柔软和暖和。哈利再次闭上眼睛，他不知道醒来后这个梦还会不会继续。</p><p>第二天早上，哈利被门外的叫喊声惊醒。他心沉了下去，果然是个梦，他想，紧紧地闭着眼睛，想再拖延一会儿。这时，门突然打开了，哈利睁开了眼睛，然后他听到一个气喘吁吁的声音进入他睡觉的房间——一个金发小男孩就站在他床边，异常激动地看着他。</p><p>“哈利！”他说着，扑上床抱紧他。哈利眨巴着眼睛，不知道该怎么办，因为那孩子只是抱着他。“圣诞老人收到了我的信！！！”他高兴地叫唤道。当他们分开时，哈利还盯着那个男孩。</p><p>“你让圣诞老人找到我的吗？”哈利问。金发小男孩更加兴奋了，他激动地点点头。“为什么？你怎么知道我在哪儿啊？”</p><p>“西弗伯伯，”德拉科跳下床说：“来吧，树下有给你的礼物！”德拉科说。哈利试探的掀开被子，确信他一起床，美梦就消失了。然而那个激动的金发男孩一把抓住他的手，把他拽下来，哈利大叫着被拖出房间外，踉踉跄跄地跑下楼梯。哈利看着了那个巨大的圣诞树——树下堆满了礼物，他不敢相信这是真实发生的。哈利早都习惯在圣诞树下没有给他的礼物。但德拉科却从那棵树下抱来了好几个礼物。“来啊。”德拉科兴奋的说，打开了他自己的礼物，哈利坐在他身边，静静地盯着那堆越来越多的礼物堆。</p><p>如果这真是场梦，哈利希望，愿他永远不要从梦里醒过来。</p><p> </p><p>***二十年后***</p><p>德拉科·马尔福站在书桌前，读着他为斯科皮写给圣诞老人的信，愉快地叹息着。</p><p>一双温暖的手臂从身后环住他的腰。德拉科转身发现他丈夫正冲他温柔地笑着。“哈利。”他高兴地说，吻了一下他的嘴唇。</p><p>“这次是写给谁呀？”哈利盯着德拉科手里的信问道，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子。</p><p>“当然是写给圣诞老人呀。”德拉科笑了。</p><p>“你现在再给圣诞老人写信，年龄是不是太年长了，你个大宝宝。”哈利问，德拉科笑了，在丈夫怀里转过身。</p><p>“这是我帮斯科皮写的，事实上，每年我都给圣诞老人写信，感谢他送给我最好的礼物！”</p><p>“火弩箭5S？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“光轮2013？”</p><p>“再猜猜。”</p><p>“额…那本你一直寻找的罕见的魔药书？”</p><p>德拉科大笑起来。“当然是你啊，哈利。”他搂住哈利的脖子：“他把你带给我，这是最棒的圣诞礼物了，你知道从那之后，我再也没向他要过其他的礼物。”</p><p>“我觉得可信度很低。”哈利打趣道，德拉科瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“你要知道我每年都是个乖孩子，除了你的友谊之情，我别无所求。“</p><p>“还有我的注意。”哈利露出个假笑提醒他。</p><p>“是啊。”德拉科笑了。</p><p>“快来，甜心。我们的朋友们都在楼下等着呢。”哈利说，轻柔地吻了他。德拉科满足地叹息着，心满意足地跟着哈利下楼。他一直都很喜欢圣诞节，而这个圣诞节，他又怀了一个小生命。德拉科不禁觉得这是他最棒的圣诞节，又一个棒棒的圣诞节！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>